ID 30644120
Background Information This wiki page, describes the history of a Roblox player known to many people across the years. This player joined in 2012 and has been playing each day since rarely taking any time to do anything else. She has attempted to make many games, but each time has failed to do so. 'History' The History of player 30644120, is pretty intense. In the year of 2012, the username of account 30644120 started out as puppytherpguy. This name was used for the longest time. This name was the way it was for the longest time because of her brother owning the account. For his birthday on December the 28th he got 10000 robux, and OBC status. Needless to say he wasted every last bit of it. Although he did have the ability to change names. So he changed it to puppytherpgirl which really made his parents upset. It was only around the middle of 2016 after the next events happened that she actually changed the accounts name for the better. During that time, he gave the account to his sister. Who kept the username Anexisa. Although much happened during this time period. Tons of depressing things. It started out small. Her first Game of thrones genre happened to be around 2015. This was when she was finally transitioning out the noob-state. Although this genre was owned by LannisPort at the time, it is now current day owned by LannisPort still. What happened in that genre will lead up through the next few weeks and months. She met someone who's name was DeveloperKomodo. He sent through a message in her PMs. This message was pretty short, and states these exact words: "Greetings, puppytherpguyHow would you like to join a medieval role playing group? We’re looking for new members to join this new group. You can be anything from princesses, knights, lord, ladies, and etc. We’re a house that is need of new knights and new royal family members. We’re currently looking for new members to be part of the Royal Family PM me if you would like to be part of the Royal Family. Group link:http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2599424" Of course, her being her at the time she had to accept the offer. She typically role played as a princess in almost every single Medieval genre she had joined. Keep in mind at this stage she was not out of noob-hood. She actually left after this. This was the first and only time she would ever be THIS inactive. She left for about a month. Not playing roblox for about a full month left her to question herself. Once she came back however, the entire house was gone. She still wanted to partake in the genre because it was the only thing keeping her on Roblox at the time. * FACT: She purposely continued playing boring games to maintain herself on the platform when she was on the edge about to quit the game. She found a House Greyjoy, owned by someone named Chicken--?? Who constantly abused her. Telling her what she could and could not do. At the time however this did not make her mad, but it brought a powerful dislike upon Chicken. Who was mistakenly digging a grave for himself. Well, after awhile the genre was about to come to an entire halt. So she was prepared to go into a long search for another fun genre to stick with again. HOWEVER, she found out that these "Game of thrones" genres were not limited to one. There were multiple kinds of them. She found one that she enjoyed, and decided to join it. This one, was owned by the infamous OliverQueenQC, who currently is a traitor to any friends he has ever had. This is where she met her "Online" mother, along with her "Online" sister. Which to this day have been missing. Ever since that genre, Anexisa has only had the ability to contact Ally's brother. Ageon--?? Well. Before all this happened, she joined the genre, and was looking for a house to join, she ended up finding a House Targaryen owned by Dragon_Daenerys which was Ally. During this time she met her first, close to dating friend. Which the name was entirely forgotten. However that came to a quick halt as the genre did the House Targaryen basically left the genre, and disbanded because of internal issues. We had no idea about it but when she checked to see if Ally wanted to play a game with her, she never responded, yet her account is occasionally online, which always raised the question of "What happened to her?" Ally's brother says that she just quit but Anexisa feels as if there is more to it. After that happened this is when she officially changed her username to Anexisa. She also found house Thorn again. This time it was in the genre of which it has come from. The Kingdom of Arrendale was a place in which was also owned by LannisPort at one point. The history of Arrendale alone is extremely long. It lasted over a full year with many stories to tell from it. Lets start at the beginning shall we. It all began one day while she was shifting through her messages responding to old people. She had found DeveloperKomodo who was the leader of house Thorn. She had found the genre joined it and had become the MAIN princess of house Thorn once more. This time, she was almost entirely done being a noob. However her many flaws and such prevented her from being a good High Rank of House Thorn. The one thing she still regrets to this day is that she left the group because House Thorn was preparing to charge for the Throne. This wasn't something you would have expected from Anexisa back than. However the house was showing extreme amounts of Bias at the time but that was nothing different in the genre. Pretty much every single house hated one another, and the rules of the genre were extremely Jacked up. She led many rebellions against House Thorn, in fact she was seen as "The Rebellion Leader" Which she basically was. She led Raids with other houses involved. But to no ones surprise each rebellion was crushed. After awhile she set her eyes on getting admin or something along those lines, which never happened, but it was worth a try none the less. Soon enough, she ended up leaving the genre and finding something else to do. This is when she met her next great friends. ProxyFolk, and Mysical_Avian Well the genre she was apart of was owned by Mystical_Avian who was currently dealing with a lot. So he decided to give it to her. Well to his ultimate surprise he did not expect her to go all out. Well, she did, which actually pissed him off, because he wanted to know why she did not give it her all in his genre originally. Well the genre was actually thriving now, and this was when she met ProxyFolk. He wanted to apply for moderator, in which she was the worst at choosing them. If they were still around today you would most likely say they remind you of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd generation Sword Blox Online Staff team. * FACT: The only reason Proxy was able to change his name is because when she got paid during BNHA she gave him 1,000 Robux to do so. She hired Proxy, with no reason what so ever. The applications she had made back than were not that good. The only reason Proxy got it was because of his begging. original name was tobuscuspwner Well not even a week later the genre dies, and this is when she said "Fuck this I am going to do something." This is when the first Major event happened in her Roblox Life. This transition was what made her the person she is today. She met her first bloodline leader, KonigMartun. Leader of the Konig Bloodline. It was not just by any random time that she found him. Her friend named HiyaHey told her about the genre he owned, and this is when she took her to him. Well, Martun was surprisingly a nice person. Well it turns out, he was looking for one more daughter, and she decided to ask him about it, and he told her she could. She would just have to change her name to a Konig_____ it took me quite awhile But she decided to choose KonigStella. Well, it felt like at this point to her that she was causing so many problems because of how many groups that she has been in that have died. Even the Konig Bloodline died. Thing is, that before it died, they all were a nice happy family. After that happened she decided that she would join the Lucifer Bloodline. Which was the bloodline she was the longest apart of. She had been apart of it for almost 3 years, since this day. She decided to give the genre to ChristopherLucifer because he said he would take care of it, and he did. However she asked for a High Rank, she didn't get it. So it was mostly a rip off. Which is where trust issues were born out of. Although she did become FaithLucifer, and she was the most notable lucifer at the time. Although, after awhile she decided to stop being a lucifer and join ZekkinLucifer in becoming the first of the Atrius bloodline. She became Zekkin's wife in it, and for some time she was seen to be Bias, untrustworthy, and etc. There was no one within the bloodline that actually liked her.Well she was later exiled from the Bloodline only because of the amount of Hate speech that was going on within the Bloodline. With username within the Atrius Bloodline was AstridAtrius. She came across a group later on, known as The Jedi Order. Now the biggest in the entire Roblox Community, with over Seventy Thousand members. She decided to give the group a try. During it she met her second Husband who was named YsserinValuker. He owned the Valuker Bloodline. A jedi Bloodline. Which she was famous in. Her Duel wielding skills were beyond compare. Only minor screw ups in her custom saber form made her fail at killing people. But other than that she would constantly slaughter the Jedi. She started out as a Sith. Even before she joined the Bloodline she was still known for her overpowered skills with the Duel saber. Even High ranking council members were scared of her. She constantly left and rejoined the order. But the highest she ever made it into the order was to Adept. Which was actually an ADV rank. She later left it once again though because she was bored of trying to be a jedi. She has not returned since. * FACT: During her time around The Jedi Order community she changed her name about nine times. This is where things quieted down for the longest time. Nothing major nor anything minor happened during these next few months. Until one day. Oliver, she found him again. He wanted her as a developer. So she said yes. And decided he would give her access to everything, well to his suprise he did not care if they were leaked models, scripts, or anything. He only wanted the tech for his group, so it did not matter what she gave him. He said everything would be "Modified" later. Well than you go past a few days, and Martun learns about it from her. Well this did not really change anything, except the fact that Martun wanted to kill the game. And so he joined, and ranked up, and up, and up. Which allowed him to gain alot of trust between Oliver and himself. she didn't understand why at the time he wanted to destroy it so badly. But, even after she had warned him.. He still didn't think twice about removing her. She got removed because of what Martun did, and somehow. Martun did not get removed. Martun ended up having a relationship with a trap named Rupearl. The new 2IC of the group. Well, she just left Martun be for quite awhile after that, they hated each other for quite awhile after that bullshit happened. Sooner or later they came to an agreement not to hate each other anymore. Actually during the time of Olivers GAR, her and Martun had decided to date one another. As in basic forms of "Incest" It was pretty good until he got involved with me and Oliver in GAR again. Which is the reason for why he hated me in the first place, because I had betrayed him in attempts to help Oliver. This is when the Second major event took place. She was just getting back into helping Mystical_Avian and hes genre revive, when all of a sudden she met Kenseki who decided to try out her genre. Well, it wasn't until after like the end of her genre that she realized who he actually was, and what he owned. He really liked me at the time, in fact he offered to give me fifty thousand Robux to one hundred thousand robux just for giving him the Co-Owner rank, and she was entirely down for that so she did, and she didn't think he would actually give me that money. But he did. she had fifty thousand robux afterwards. So she decided to ask him in Direct messages about his game, which once she learned what it was she decided to ask if she could mod. He told her that he did not deal with applications, and directed her to Haise who at the time was the Head admin. Yeah well, this is when her brother asked if he could be the mod, so he talks to Haise fails the application and asks Kenseki himself if he can mod for him and his game which he actually agreed to allow. Haise was already against it though, because he was not a big fan of free ranking people. He had the job for quite sometime. Although he caused issues quite often, and was yelled at basically every few days, it got to the point to which he couldn't take it anymore and used the :kill command on people. In fact he gave people stats. SkarletRaven was someone he use to speak to on occasion. But he even gave people free stats and robux. It was a nice gesture but basic rule breaking within the BNHA group. What got him fired was Haises decision to fire him based off of Kuki figuring out that he had used the :kill command. If you go into the discord and search "Neko" or "NekoChan" You will get some interesting results. Basically shows you his past. And if you are staff you will have even more access to even more of his hidden past. * FACT: During this time period he changed the accounts username five times in total. After that happened Camilla regained control of the account from her brother, he was utterly done with Roblox's Bullshit. She went on a development spree. And decided to make herself a game in which she would call her "masterpiece". https://www.roblox.com/games/945142030/Anime-University-Beta-SMALL-UPDATES The game still exists to this day. Which close to 2 thousand visits. It did not get anywhere though. And that is what led up her using her time to things such as.... she would go to the Group recruiting plaza to search for people to help her in her quest to find a good game or group to play, and etc. During this time period she also went through two more username changes. This is when Oliver came back to her and asked for her forgiveness, well she was gullible and ended up forgiving him, she became moderator for his new game, and was actually pretty determined to help it succeed. Well it turns out that Oliver didn't need her in the end, and told her "I only used you for your tech" which dented her soul hard. after that she was pretty depressed. The reason behind it will be found in "Special Events" Category. This is where Game of Thrones genres came back into her life. She ended up joining over 20 of them, and administrating for about 12 of them. During this time she even Developed for Christopher Lucifer's genre, and built him a catapult. During the time she was there she abused her admin somewhat, Which is how she got fired from that job. Surprisingly she have been fired from almost every single job she has had. Another one of the genres was owned by DemoticDawn, which is also when Kenseki got involved in her Roblox Life again, this time she was surprisingly developing for him. She actually was not even developing for him until after she built this map. She sold him a Tokyo map for one hundred twenty five thousand robux. She bought a lot of stuff with it. Which is how she was able to buy the Valkyrie Helm. Anyways, she got into DemoticDawns genre after she built this map. She got his full attention when she donated eighteen thousand robux to the genre with no purpose or reason in mind. She got involved with Kenseki again after that this time it was to build him another map. Well, she did build this map. Out of the map she got fifty thousand robux. She decided to develop for KHU full time, but after her map was released the game suddenly just died off. Which there was an actual reason for it. Kenseki was about to release his new Sword Blox Online game. The most recent Major event in her Roblox life. Sword Blox Online shared so many memories that she enjoyed. If it wasn't the two amazing Boyfriends she found within that game, or the community its self, than it was the friendliness of the staff team and the people who they watched over. she started out as a Developer in fact, that is how she got onto the moderation team. The moderation team was something worth being on. she enjoyed it. Although most of the staff people didn't actually like her. They thought she was a girl who used the head admins to get what she wanted. Which is actually very accurate information, the first head admin she dated and used for the ability to get power, and fame out if it. However most of that changed once it came to the second head admin who was very intimidating at first. She liked him from the start honestly, but she was terrified to say anything. CmdrAlkatraz Was the head admin that would do whatever it took to make things right, without being seen as bias in any way possible. He would do things other people didn't agree on but was for the betterment of the group itself. After awhile though she got fired, because of the Toxicity in another one of Kenseki's Discord servers, and than she got mad and left the discord and group entirely because of what he did to her in the Sword Blox Online Discord. Although before all that she created a guild with one of the SBO developers who went by the name Ocumi and OKAMI. The guild was called Suuterra. Which she named after herself. she actually stopped writing after that however I am here to continue what she wrote. After all the dumb shit in SBO went down she decided to continue trying to get back into the game. It wasn’t really successful yet a long time after all it went down she was able to leak her identity to the public of the community, and not get banned instantly. Though this made her bored, so she left. She decided her best option would be to join a Rome. Though she most definitely could have joined a better Rome. Everyone in it was corrupt. The emperor was corrupt as well. In fact one of her friends known as astral decided to try and take her away from it. he did not succeed in the beginning as her loyalty was strong. But, he did eventually get her to leave the Rome. She joined AJCs Rome next, and this is where she joined Gens Aurelius which should have been named Aurelia this is where she found the most important thing she would ever find. As well as the next time she Would change her name. AeremysAurelia is the one thing she had ever found that met so much to her. Nothing legit had actu ever held any true meaning to her until she met Aeremys. Infact after awhile she left Gens Aurelia/Aurelius to start a GoT genre with Aeremys. Which actually did start out smoothly, of course it did die It made it about 4-5 weeks before the entire genre decided to collapse on itself. While they were actually making the genre though she was also in Aeremys School group. Well half way through the Genres life she followed one of her friends PvtLucifer to a game where there were clans and shit. She actually liked what she saw when she joined and decided to give it a try. She joined it and instantly loved it. However a Lyrion attempted to steal her an she became a traitor but then she actually pleded her alliegence to Essenik, which was the name of the clan she had joined. Soon after this instance though she was invited to be one of Valkeri’s Daughters who’s name was Ra’kani. Which turned out to be a good thing for her as she made many new friends and stuff. She started a Clan which came with the name of Ra’kani. Now she waits for her story to continue... NOT BE ENTIRELY ACCURATE Special Events * The first event on this list would be Spidermanking27. They actually were close to having an intimate relationship. That was until he got mad at her out of nowhere, and basically started hating on her as a whole. Well she still attempted to get his attention and still wanted the ability to talk to him so she just kept on trying. Well that obviously was not going to work, so she just left and decided to work on projects with a few friends, which actually turned out to ALMOST be successful until she just randomly disappeared one day. When she did come back she did not even think about going back to work on the Land of Shadows game. * The second event on this list would be Confusen he was on the Roblox Fourms around the middle of 2017, luckily for me I found the fourms and he was looking for developejjrs at the time, so I responded to the forum and spoke to him about making a map. He seemed to like me more than just a friend, but I was not into that stuff at the time. But I built his map I got paid very little infact but, even to this day I still make him stuff. He is one of my good friends. Special Friends * MartunLucifer * ChristopherLucifer * Nexus_IV * YsserinValuker * ZekkinLucifer * CmdrAlkatraz * Rairasen Currently Unknown * Kenseki * OxiKarios * DrRoyalOakMD * Confusen * KonigLuna * KonigRobin Roblox * HallowPoppins * LordEthanSharif * Astral_Astral * House_IV * TessaLucifer * ProxyFolk * AeremysAurelia * Mystical_Avain Past Usernames Puppytherpguy -|- Puppytherpgirl -|- Anexisa -|-KonigStella -|- FaithLucifer -|- AstridAtrius -|- NorikoValuker -|- Voxalyria -|- IrisValkyrie -|- Hestia_Aizis -|- DestinyRavens -|- CordeliaServera -|- KrismChaos -|- KrizumXI -|- Krivus -|- Krivine -|- Cring3ys -|- Nekiza -|- Nekcorii -|- NekoChanz -|- Avoriuz -|- PickleSensei -|-Acinya -|- Nikushima -|- Steralis -|- Xsteria -|- FaithLucifer -|- Yanderism -|- YandvreChan -|- Cordelia_Tiamo -|- CordeliaChan -|- CordeliaVincinity -|- CordeliaChan -|- CordeliaVincinity -|- Maki_Nishikinos -|- Lucia_Notia -|- Cornelia_Felix -|- Lady_Lailah -|- DominikaPoklonskaya -|- Suterra